California Girls
by lemur10
Summary: four girls go on a road trip, escaping life, finding love, adventure, and much more. please R & R


I didn't write this. My friend did, I am just publishing it.

CALIFORNIA GIRLS

Prologue   
Hey. My name is Brielle Johnson and I am 24 years old. I am a recent graduate of the University of Idaho, and have lived in Crystal Lake, Idaho, since…well since forever. I am a country bumpkin! I must admit, these are all FASCINATING facts about me, but I am not here to talk about me. I am here to talk about the summer that changed my life. The summer I turned 18.

Chapter 1  
I barged through the door of 24 Bakersfield Drive, ran right past my 14-year-old sister Ana, and ran into my bathroom, locking the door behind me. I cradled my face in my hands and rested my elbows on the bathroom counter. I studied myself in the bathroom mirror.  
It was obvious I had been crying. My cheeks were blotchy and red, and my hazel eyes were swollen. My blond hair hung limp, just beneath my shoulders. I wasn't pretty; I wasn't ugly, just stuck in an awkward phase of being a teenager. I touched my Old Navy t-shirt and cracked a smile. It reminded me of eighth grade, when me and my 3 best friends had matching Old Navy sandals. "Bri!" I heard Ana shouting from the living room, "The phone! It's a Jacob Daniels, I think!"  
My heart skipped a beat. Jacob was an incredibly GORGEOUS football player at my high school. He had wavy blond hair and intense blue eyes. Just thinking of him made my knees go weak. I ran to my small bedroom yelling, "I'll take the call in my room! Don't eavesdrop Pond Scum!" I quickly picked up my phone and in my most breathy voice I said, "Jacob, It's Brielle..." I heard laughter on the other end. " Since when is my name Jacob?!?" one of my best friends , Lucy, replied giggling. I shrieked, " That was SO cruel! You guys know…" I was then interrupted by my two other friends, Kiera and Ariel, who mimicked me perfectly, "I've wanted Jacob since preschool, and I shall not rest until he is mine!" I laughed sheepishly, "Have I said it that many times?" All three replied in unison, "YES!" I smirked, " I'm coming to your house now Lucy! Get prepared for payback!" Lucy replied, "Okay, see you in 5. Bye!" Lucy hung up. I sat and listened to the dial tone for twenty seconds, then got ready to leave.  
"Ana!" I screeched, "I'm going to Lucy's! Bye!" I slammed the door and hopped into my car. It was a 1992 Ford that was falling apart. I didn't mind driving it though, because I knew my graduation present was a white Mustang. I could go two more weeks without a cool car. At a red light, I began to think of my friends.  
I, Brielle Megan Johnson, was the goofball of our group. I used my sense of humor all the time, even when I probably shouldn't have. I was also artsy-fartsy, and planned to go to U.C.L.A on a drama scholarship, against my parent's wishes. My dad, Edward, owned a large law firm, and my mom, Aurora, was a brain surgeon at Idaho Medical Center. They both wanted me to get into law. Yeah, right. My sister, Ana, was a lawyer in training, making her the favored child in our dysfunctional household.  
Lucy Rebecca Carlson, was the brainiac! Her smarts were sometimes annoying, but her logic came in handy. Like in the situation where I decided to get Ghandi tattooed on my lower back, Lucy was there to talk some sense into me! Lucy had long, wavy blond hair that she generally wore in a sophisticated ponytail. She was also blessed with beautiful ice blue eyes. Lucy had a steady boyfriend. His name was Owen Bradly and he was our class president. Lucy got along very well with her parents, but often fought with her 13-year-old sister, Jayne. Lucy planned to go to Yale and study pre-med.  
Ariel Cassandra Rodriguez was the lighthearted one in our little circle of friends. She was generally happy and knew exactly what to say to brighten your day. She had long black hair that was naturally curled in ringlets, and soft, caring brown eyes. Ariel had her sights set on a guy named Patrick O'Donahue, the point guard of our school basketball team. Ariel rarely fought with her parents, and her brother, Caleb, was at college so she didn't have a chance to fight with him. Ariel had a full scholarship to a piano school in Italy.   
Kiera Mariah Bilodeau, was the popular one. Although she generally hung out with us, she always was chatting with other social dominations. She had brown hair that flowed beneath her shoulders and green eyes that looked like emeralds. Sadly, Kiera had just broken up with Jason Wells, Mr. Popularity, although it was quite obvious that they would make up soon. Kiera was adopted when she was 2, and rarely fought with her parents or her ten year old twin sisters, Analysse and Tessa. Kiera's parents were very happy over her decision to attend the Florida Fashion Institute.  
Thinking of my friends always made me happy when I was down in the dumps. I turned onto Victoria Creseant, and pulled into the driveway of 424. I knocked on the door. Mrs Carlson answered it. She pulled me inside and hugged me, "Brielle! Good to see you! The Cattle are upstairs!" I giggled. Mrs. Carlson had always referred to us girls as "The Cattle" after our cowgirl phases when we were 6. I walked upstairs and listened through Lucy's bedroom door. " Sean Faris is way hotter than Tom Cruise!" I heard Ariel screaming at Kiera. I opened the door and laughed, " She has a point Kiera!"  
"The fun has arrived!" Kiera began singing in a low opera voice. Lucy hopped off her bed and pulled me over to Ariel and Kiera. "So," I began, " How are things between you and Jayne?" Luucy grabbed a heart shaped pillow off f her bed and screamed into it, " Ya'll know how I applied for Blair High School for the Gifted when I was thirteen, and got rejected?" we all nodded our heads, " Well Jayne sent in her application two weeks ago. She got an acceptance letter in the mail today! I am so sick of her following in my footsteps twelve times better!" Ariel leaned over and hugged Lucy.   
"Well," Kiera began, " Prom is a week away, and Jason hasn't glanced at me since the breakup! I miss him so much!" Kiera wiped a tear from her eye. Ariel sighed, " I got a call from the dean of my music school today. He said if I don't get a 96 on my next theory exam, my scoalship is ended! It's impossible to do that well on an exam!" I took a deep breath, " Miss. Wilson told my parents about me failing my literature exam. They totally spazzed! 'College this! College that!' ' Apply yourself Brielle!' 'You'll never be a lawyer!' They got so mad they grounded my from prom and all graduation after parties!" Lucy hugged me. I looked at all my friends.  
Lucy's cheeks were swollen, Kiera haad mascara running down her face, and Ariel was softly sobbing. I got angry, " You guys! Look what Idaho is doing to us! Sibling rivalry, exams, and failed relationshiops! I am SO sick of school, parents, exams, and ANNOYING teachers! I have so much pressure on me I am about to explode! I…I wish we could..just leave Idaho! Pack up and run away to California!" Kiera had a mischievous look in her eyes, "Why can't we?"

Chapter 2  
Lucy looked flabberghasted, "Kiera Mariah Bilodeau!! Are you insane?!? We can't just pack and go!!" Kiera smirked at the look on Lucy's face,"Why not?" Lucy gasped, "KIERA! HELLOO! SENIOR YEAR!! If we go we will miss final exams, Prom, and graduation!! If I get zeroes on my final exams, my scholarship to Yale goes down the tubes!" I rolled my eyes at her, "Luce, if you got zeroes on your exams your grade point average will drop to a 95!" Lucy shrieked, " Get me out of this nuthouse! I'm going downstairs! I cannot deal with this INSANITY!" Lucy blew her hair out of her eyes and stormed out of the room. We all looked at each other. Ariel was the first to speak,  
"Lucy is being rational. I can't miss prom! I'm going with Patrick!" Ariel emphasized on the Patrick. Kiera looked at Ariel, "Ar, Patrick will be around for forever! I think I speak for all of us when I say that if we don't leave Idaho now, one of us is going to slit her wrists!!" Ariel bit her lip, "Yeah…I guess. But there is just sooo much to plan! Transportation for instance! Brielle is the only one with a car and- no offense, Brie- but it is junk! IT won't last the trip!" We sat in silence, trying to figure out a solution. Suddenly, I had the answer,  
" I've got it! We can use my grad present! Mom bought me a white Mustang before she found out I was rejected from Harvard!" Kiera smiled, "Great!! Where is it Brielle?" "It's at the summerhouse, in the garage… with a pink bow on it!" Ariel arched an eyebrow, "Okay…but what about money?" I smiled, "My parents are insanely rich, remember? I have 12,000 dollars in my account!" Kiera added, "I have 2,000 dollars from when I worked as an intern at Freida's Fashion." Ariel though for a second, "This might actually work!" We all giggled, but then my thoughts drifted, "This is working out extremely well… but what about Lucy?"  
Kiera grabbed each of our hands and pulled us out of Lucy's room and into the Carlson's kitchen. Lucy stood reading an Algebra book and eating an apple. Lucy put on a serious face as soon as she saw us enter the room. Kiera said in a not so kind voice, "Lucy, we are going to California! With or WITHOUT you!"

It was 1:30 am and I was wearing my jeans and my Panic! At the Disco hoodie. I quietly opened my bedroom door and tiptoed my way down the stairs to my from door. I inhaled, "Goodbye house.." with as little sound as possible I opened the door, then closed it, locking it behind me. I decided to ride my bike to the summerhouse, because starting my car would probably wake up my parents. I hopped onto bike and rode off into the darkness.  
I fumbled with my key and flashlight while trying to open the door to the summerhouse. The darkness covered me like a blanket and the stillness of the night was eerily peaceful. Ariel nudged me, "Hurry up, Brie!" Kiera nodded her head in agreement, "It soo cold! I'm shivering!" Finally, I pushed open the door, "Tada!" right inside the garage door was a white 2007 Mustang with a bow on top, "Nice ride," Kiera said with jealousy in her eyes as she patted the cars leather interior. I rolled my eyes, "I'll give you the car and the summerhouse if you give me your family!" Kiera smiled at me, "Not a chance!"  
I sighed, starting to think of how many family dinners were missed because dad had to work, how many school plays were missed because mom had to work. This imposter "work" sure was ripping my perfect little family to shreds. I shuddered as I remembered looking through the mail a week ago and finding a letter addressed to my parents labeled "Divorce Papers". It was also painful to think about the last thing I said to Ana, "Ana! You're soo annoying! I hate you and hope you die a painful death!!". I didn't mean it of course! There was just so much stress on me, I took it out on her.  
A hand was waving in front of my face, "Earth to Brielle!", Ariel was saying, "Lets pack up the trunk, and then we will decided who gets to drive the 'Stang first!" Kiera looked at us both from the drivers seat, the look of shock on her face was priceless, "Hellooo! I'm in the drivers seat!" I gasped back at her, "Hellooo! My car!" Kiera started up the car and stuck her tongue out at me, "Snooze ya lose, babe! Welcome to the real world!" I rolled my eyes and started to open the passenger side door when a voice called, "I call shotgun!" I turned and saw Lucy standing in the doorway. She was wearing a pink sweater and her lucky blue jeans. She shrugged her shoulders at us, "Can I come along?" Ariel grabbed Lucy's bags and threw them in the trunk of the car, "Of course!" We each settled into our spots and buckled up. "California! Here we come!" Kiera cried making the engine purr. As soon as we hit the highway, Ariel and Kiera put the roof down. I looked up at the stars, each in the place God assigned them to be. Twinkling, shining, without a care in the world. I wished I was like that, but I had too much to care about. From the outside view, my life was perfect, but from the inside, it was falling apart. Was running away to California a good idea? Did running away from my problems make me a coward?

Chapter 3  
It was 9 o'clock in the morning and not one of us had spoken since last night. I was thinking of my family, and that this trip was probably the hugest mistake I had ever made. I looked at each of my friends. Kiera's brown hair looked disasterous underneath her dirtbiking baseball cap. She had her hands firmly placed on the steering wheel, softly singing. Lucy had her hair up in a bun, a pencil in her mouth, and she was calculating something on her cell phone. Ariel's hair was as pretty as ever, but her eyes were angry, and tired. I cried softly, "Musty, the Mustang is a car, we are driving really far! We are driving in a car! Yay Mustang!" I repeated this little ditty four times. The bags under Ariel's eyes made it all the more frightening when she glared at me, "Brielle, Please! Just shut up!" Ariel continued angrily, "Show of hands, who thinks this trip is the biggest mistake ever!?" Everyone's hand flew up but Kiera's. "C'mon, you guys!" Keira said in an encouaging voice, "Give this trip a chance!" I grunted and Ariel rolled her eyes.  
WE sat in silence for about ten minutes, when it was interuptted by a sharp ringing noise. Lucy held up her cell phone, "It's mom and dad," she whispered. "Did you actually leave them your cell number?!" Kiera hissed. Lucy nodded, then kissed her cell phone. Without warning, she tossed her phone onto the highway. It shattered into a million pieces as Lucy grimaced.  
" Well," I sarcastically replied, "That was rational!" Ariel giggled. I put my head back down and began to fall asleep. I started to dream.  
Ring,Ring. I picked up the phone, "Hello?" "Uh hi," came the voice from the other end, "Is this Miss.Brielle Johnson?" I cleared my throat, "Yes, it is. Can I help you?" "Brielle…This is officer Anderson from the Crystal Lake, Idaho Police Department. I have some terrible, unfortunate news…"  
I was then shaken awake by Kiera, "Brie! Pit stop! Look where we are!" I was still foggy from sleep, and dying to know what the horrible news was, but I looked around. We had stopped at the Smallwood, Nevada carnival. Looking at the carnival, the first thing I saw was the large, rickety ferris wheel, with glowing lights of red and green. The conductor of the ride stopped it to let people off, leaving two little girls stopped at the top. Their hair was blowing in the wind and their bubbly laughter made me miss my sister more than I already did. Ariel's eyes widened, "C'mon! Let's ride the ferris wheel!" We waited in line for about five minutes, then we finally got on the ride. Kiera rode with Ariel, and I rode with Lucy. We slowly ascended to the top of the ferris wheel, when suddenly, the ride jolted to a stop.  
I looked down. People were crowding the ferris wheel, with a man holding a mega phone leading the way, "Passengers on the ferris wheel! We are experiencing some technical errors! DO NOT PANIC! We will have the ride fixed in about an hour," The mechanized voice of the megaphone sounded. I leaned back and grunted. Lucy gasped, "AN HOUR?! If we lose an hour, Brielle, we won't get to California until really late tonight! Our schedule will be ruined!" Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and kept nattering on about wasted time and canceling activities. I wasn't listening to her though. I was watching the people below us. Particularly, a family. A mom, dad, and two small girls, almost identical.  
The girls held hands, and skipped in front of the parents, while the parents watched them lovingly. One of the girls fell, scraping her knee, she called for her dad. He ran to her, scooping her up in his arms, and kissing the scrape to make the hurt go away. Had I ever been so naïve to believe that love could acutally heal something? Probably, considering that I actually believed my parents loved eachother. I was snapped out of trance by the loud sounding of the megaphone,  
"The problem has been fixed! Sorry for the inconvienience!" Lucy looked at her watch and sighed, "Great! Its 10:45 am! Now our schedule is going to be superbly out of wack! If only we had been smart and not made this stop…" A genius idea popped into my head, "Hey Luce, where is your schedule?" I asked slyly. Lucy pulled a piece of paper out of her purse, "Here," she replied, "Why?" I smiled, and quickly grabbed the paper, ripping it to shreds and throwing the pieces to the ground beneath us. I laughed harder than I had in a long time. Lucy was speechless, "I…I!! Brielle!!You're such..a…a!!!" I giggled even more. The ferris wheel operator let us off, and Lucy ran off to look around for any precious reamnents of her schedule.  
I found Kiera and Ariel standing outside that ladies washroom. Kiera was breathing into a paper bag. "Kiera isn't one for heights," Ariel sheepishly explained. "Never, ever, again!" Kiera exclaimed between breaths. Ariel and I both laughed. The three of us walked over to the car and got into our seats. Five minutes later, Lucy finally stormed into the car. "Luce," I cooed, as Kiera pulled onto the highway once again, "Please forgive me! It was an irrational action caused by the high altitude of the ferris wheel!" Lucy rolled her eyes, "I'll tell you what Brie," she said mischieviously, "I'll forgive you…if the next time you see Jacob, you tell him that you like him!" We shook hands, "Fair enough! I'm not going to see Jacob for a million years!"  
We all sat in silence, until Kiera blasted the radio. The song playing was "Move Along" by The All-American Rejects. Kiera began to sing along, then Ariel, then Lucy, and then me. The lyrics really spoke to us.  
When all you've got to keep, is strong, move along, move along, like I know you do. And even when your hope is gone, move along, move along, just to make it through. Move along.  
If you passed by us on the highway that morning, you would have probably thought that we were a bunch of wild, crazy teens going off to party and get wasted for summer break. But really, we were just four young women driving on the path to self-discovery. 

Chapter 4  
As we kept driving along the highway, a question popped into my head, "Hey Kier," I asked leaning closer towards the drivers seat, "Why exactly did you break up with Jason Wells?" Kiera instantly stiffened at the mention of Jason's name, then began, "Ya'll know Beyonce Rogers? The snobbish cheerleader?" We all nodded our heads, " Well, she has always had a major crush on Jason. I mean, who wouldn't! But she was constantly flirting with him. And Jason wasn't exactly rejecting her advances. The other day I saw him and Beyonce under the stairwell…" She let her sentence trail off. I rolled my eyes, "Scum!" Lucy agreed, "That's really low. Even for a shallow, self-centered jock!" Kiera gasped, "Lucy, be nice!" Lucy made a point, "How can I be nice to someone who wasn't nice to you?" Ariel looked puzzled, "I see your point, Lucy, but everyone makes mistakes! Do you think you are going to make up with him, Kiera?" Kiera grummbled, "I don't know…maybe I'll find my prince charming on this roadtrip."  
I looked at the road signs. HUMPTY DUMPTY GAS: 2 MILES! I groaned, "We need to make a bladder break! Please Kiera!" Kiera exited off the highway, travelling down Lily Road, then pulling into Humpty Dumpty Gas. The gas station was about the size of an average kitchen, and the letters in its sign were falling off. Next to the station, there was a large strip mall. After we had all used the facilities, Ariel shrieked, "EEK! SHOPPING SPREE!" Ariel dragged all of us into the mall. We all peered into a small makeup store. A tall lady with orange-red hair walked up to us, "Hey girlfriends! I'm Maxine! Welcome to Hair Heaven! Can I interest you in a free fifteen minute makeover?"  
Lucy pushed me to the front of the crowd. "She would love one!" Kiera exclaimed. "Great!" Maxine smiled as she pulled me away from my friends, "Now darling! Whats your name?" Maxine asked as she sat me in a large chair that looked identical to one that you would find in a dentists office. I answered awkwardly, shifting in my seat, "Uh….It's Brielle." She smiled at me, "Beautiful!" Maxine reached into a drawer and pulled out some scissors, "Well honey, I'm gonna style your hair today, and Pedro over here is going to give you a new, fresh face!!" She gestured toward a small, fat, bald man in front of me. I sighed. Maxine began to chop off my hair and Pedro used makeup on me that I didn't even knew existed! I had a flashback of grade ten when my mom said,  
"Brielle! Stop complaining about your looks! If you want to look prettier, take some initiative and use some mascara!"  
After a few more snips, and one more "move your lips like this", Maxine spinned around the chair to reveal the new me to my friends. "Wow!" Ariel sighed, "BrieBrie! You are gorgeous!" Lucy and Kiera nodded their heads in agreement. Maxine handed me a mirror. The deadends of my hair had been cut off, and my darkish blond hair now had wheat blond highlights. My lips were a glossy pink color and my eyelids were covered in a soft brown color. I'm not going to lie, I was a babe! "Wow! Thank you sooo much, guys!" I cried. Maxine smiled, "Not a problem, my beautiful Brielle!" she handed me a small bag and winked at me, "These are samples of the products we used on you today! Stay Beautiful!" Maxine waved at us as we left the mall.   
Kiera pulled me close to her and antagonistically whispered in my ear, "You know, If you and Jacob got together, you'd have some pretty cute kids!" I gasped. I could feel my cheeks burning underneath the unnatural blush I was wearing. Kiera yawned, "I've been driving all night! I need to rest! Who wants to drive next?" I spoke up first, "Not me…I have too much on my mind!" Kiera looked hopefully at Lucy, "You can count me out!" Lucy glared at me, "Because of a certain someone I need to draw up a whole new schedule!" I smiled foolishly, "Hehe!" We all gazed at Ariel. Ariel had just gotten her liscence a week ago. Ariel nervously looked around, "Well," she sighed, "I guess I'm the new driver." Ariel quietly slipped into the drivers seat.  
As Ariel turned unto Franklin Memorial Highway, Lucy Screeched at the top of her lungs, "Ariel! You are driving on the FMH at rush hour! Are you insane! Turn onto Vancouver Boulevard! It's a backroad that nobody will be driving on!" Ariel mumbled angrily, but did exactly what Lucy said.  
Vancouver Boulevard was the scenic route through Venture, Nevada. We followed a deep blue stream that lead to three mountains. They were so beautiful that they looked like somebody had drawn them, one slightly taller than the next. The sun was just above the mountains and its crimson rays were like a path into the cloudless sky. We all sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying the beauty of nature. All of a sudden, we heard Ariel scream, "MOOSE!" Ariel frantically turned the wheel, just missing the moose, but making us swerve of the road into a large ditch. Everything went black. 

Chapter 5  
I heard a voice calling me from the end of a tunnel, "Brielle! Come back to us! You're too young to die!" I heard it calling. I groggily opened my eyes. The figure in front of me was distorted. I blinked a few times, and the person came into focus. It was Lucy. She bent down to help me off the ground.  
Lucy began to check me over for any injuries. I groaned, "Where are Kiera and Ariel? Are they okay? Are you okay?" Lucy began poking my abdomen, "I'm fine, I just have a bruise on my head. Kiera's upper lip is cut, only an abrasion. And Ariel, I'm quite sure she broke her big toe. They both climbed the ditch and are trying to hitch a ride for us!" I winced as Lucy prodded at the cut above my eyebrow, "So much for my new, fresh face, huh Luce!" I smirked raising my uninjured eyebrow, "Hitchhiking near California! 110 safe!" Lucy rolled her eyes at me, "Brie, you look just as pretty, only with a scratch! And hitchhiking may be the most unsafe thing to do, but it certainly is convienient!"  
I looked over at my car. The windshield was smashed in and the rest was a crumpled as a wilted rose. I giggled, trying to hide my disapointment, "Hitching is probably safer than taking the 'Stang!" Lucy looked at me seriously, "Remind me to always keep Butterfingers away from the drivers seat!" Our comedy fest was interupted by Ariel, "LUCE! BRIE! We gotta ride!" Lucy grabbed our luggage and helped me as I stumbled, trying to get out of the ditch. After a few more grunts and groans, Lucy and I finally made it out.  
Pulled over to the side of the highway, in front of Kiera and Ariel, was a suped up yellow Hummer. The window's were tinted, so we couldn't see the driver. Slowly, the passengers side window rolled down. The driver had sunbleached blond hair and intense green eyes. He was wearing a blue muscle shirt, and tropically designed board shorts. He was very tanned and very handsome. "You girls need a ride?" he asked in a kind voice. "Yes, Please!" Kiera responded, hopping into the back seats with Ariel and Lucy, leaving me to sit next to this complete stranger who, for all we knew, could have been a crazy-psycho axemurderer!! 

Chapter 6  
The mystery man pulled back on the road, beginning to drive. "So," Ariel began, "Tell us a bit about yourself!" The potential madman smiled, "My name is Toby Montgomery. I'm nineteen and have been a professional surfer for five years now. I also own my own computer design company. And my dad is William Montgomery, the movie director." Kiera snapped her fingers, "I thought I recognized you! You were on the cover of Teen People with…oh!…what's that snob's name…Bella Bouvier!" Toby laughed, kind of a sad laugh, "Yeah that was me…Bella and I just broke up this morning." Kiera grimaced about to apologize, but Toby interupted her, "Don't apologize! It's over and done with…besides, I think I'm ready to move on!" Toby smiled at me. I awkwardly turned away.  
Toby quickly changed the subject, "So what are your names?" Ariel, obviously the brave one, introduced each of us to Toby. We all waved at him. I looked nervously at him, "So, Mr.Montgomery. What can you do to prove to us that you aren't a psycho hitchhiker killer?" Toby thought for a moment, "I don't really know how I can prove it to you." Came his reply. I looked at the girls. Lucy had a huge grin on her face, "To prove your innocence, and that you are not a murderous madman, you are going to have to walk into the next gas station we pass!" Toby looked at us skeptically, then grunted, "Wow! That sounds challenging!" Kiera smirked, "Oh! But there's a catch! You're going to walk into the next gas station, dressed as a GIRL!"  
Toby looked genuinely horrified, "But!…I..No..um…" Toby stuttered. "Is that fear in the voice of a man? Or shall I say…SHEMAN?!" I laughed loudly and highfived Lucy. "You girls seriously can't expect me to do this!" Toby tried to explain. "Oh, yes we can!" Ariel giggled. Kiera smiled, "Give Brielle the wheel, and step into our office!"

I pulled into UhOh! Gas and Snacks, and took the keys out of the egnition. Lucy cleared her voice, "The transformation was a long, and painful process, but Toby Montgomery looks better than ever! Turn around, Brie, and see the new Toby!" I turned to the backseat, and tried to suppress my giggles. Toby's unshaven legs looked hilarious in Kiera's tight-fitting mini-skirt! He was wearing a magenta haltertop, which Ariel has stuffed with kleenex to make him look "extra feminine!" His lips were ruby red, and his eyelids were coated in dark, navy blue eyeshadow. But overall, the best part of his transformation were size six, green stilettos that Lucy had crammed on his size eleven feet! Toby's hands were hanging down between his legs and the grumpy expression on his face was priceless!   
I burst out laughing, "That's no way for a lady to sit, TANYA!" Toby gritted his teeth, "I've only known you girls for an hour, but I can already tell that we are going to be BEST of FRIENDS!" Ariel giggled, "Now TANYA! Please go into that store and buy some breathmints! You'll never get to kiss a boy with breath like that!" Kiera and Lucy pushed a reluctant Toby out of the Hummer, "Tootles, TANYA!" they giggled in unison. We all killed ourselves laughing, watching Toby stumble through the gas station. Toby finally made his purchase and stood triumphantly on the top step outside the gas station. He slowly made his way down the steps, giving us a sly smile, but as he hit the last step, all balance was lost! Toby's legs flew up in the air and her landed hard on his back. Lucy leaned out the window and whistled! Toby, looking mortified, quickly made his way back to the car.  
Toby quickly changed in the backseats, and slid back into the drivers seat. "You girls," he began, "are the picture of evil!" We all giggled uncontrollably, especially when Kiera pointed out that, in a rush, Toby had forgotten to remove his makeup! Toby lectured us for fifteen more minutes, when suddenly, he stopped, "Girls, see that car beside us?" We saw a blue Echo, it was normal, except for the man hanging out the backseat with a camera! "It's a paparazzi! You girls need to duck down, because a picture of me and four girl hitchhikers could ruin my dad's reputation!" We all ducked down, just as the camera started to click.  
Just a random thought, If you were William Montgomery, would you rather have a son that picks up lonely girl hitchhikers, or one who is known world-wide as transgendered, because a paparazzi snapped a picture of him wearing red lipstick?


End file.
